This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. OBJECTIVE: The Fitness Core is designed to support research studies on lifestyle intervention and women's health issues. The services will provide resources for research specializing in pre and post natal weight management, nutrition, pre-and post-menopausal issues, and ovarian functions. It will provide additional support for studies in the areas of cancer, depression, hypertension, diabetes, and other chronic diseases in women's health. The facility is presently located in the Center for Women's Health Research. SPECIFIC AIMS: 1) To equip the Research Fitness Core with a variety of pieces of exercise equipment usable for individual and group exercise, both supervised and unsupervised, as well as cardiovascular monitoring devices for real time data collection. 2) To provide technical support in the form of a nutritionist and a physical trainer who will not only work with research participants, but also assist research faculty in developing appropriate experimental protocols.